Side Effect
by TigerGirl1959
Summary: Starts before the end of NatM3/spoilers/slight AU Larry's had enough of guarding lifeless figurers that were once his friends and is about to walk out for good until a certain, not so dead, Pharaoh comes crashing back into his life. Why is he back here? What's with the bruises and why on earth is Sir Lancelot following Ahk wherever he goes? Pre-slash/Slash. Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm new to this fandom and have no idea if this story will turn out well or not, but it kept playing around in my head until I had to write it down. I couldn't help but think…What if there was a side effect to the Tablet being restored to its former glory? And if so, then how would our favourite heroes deal with it?**

 **Notes: I've took the liberty of having Larry stay at the Museum of History a tad bit longer than what happened at the end of NatM 3.**

 **Warnings: Pre-Slash. SLASH. MxM relationship. Trigger-warning for rape in later chapters. Possible Mpreg. _(Other warnings will be stated at the beginning of other chapters if there is to be any) SPOILERS!_**

 **Pairings: Larry/Ahkmenrah. Jedediah/Octavius. Teddy/Sacagawea.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Night At The Museum 1, 2 or 3. Though if I did, Larry and Ahkmenrah would have been dating by the end of the first movie -_-**

Side Effect. Chapter 1: Alone…

It had been a month since they had left England empty handed. A month since the people –items- of the New York museum hadn't woke. A long, gruelling month where Larry had sat in the Lobby, uniform on, doing nothing but throw his flashlight up and down in sheer boredom and despair. An entire month since there was no Ahkmenrah or his tablet.

Larry sighed for the hundredth time that night. Lazily looking around at the statues, wax figures and bones as he did. There was no life other than his own that lay within the walls of the Museum that once held joy and laughter.

He was tired of walking around the halls at night and seeing his – dare he say it – friends as nothing more than items to be looked at during the day by people who would never understand what magic had once blessed this place. It was left to be nothing more than a cold, dark place when night finally fell.

With depression in his eyes, Larry stood and stretched, he was going to quit. He had made up his mind long ago but never had the heart to do it. Pointlessly hoping that maybe, just maybe… the Museum would come back to life even without the tablet. He had been wrong, of course, and was left alone.

Quitting seemed like the best salutation. He wouldn't have to walk down the halls that filled him with memories that should have brought joy, instead it was sadness from the fact that he would never be able to get his friends back.

Larry had one final destination before he turned off his flashlight for the last time in this Museum. As he walked up the all too familiar stairs and wondered down the hallway, he had to stop himself from going any further once he stood at the location that brought the most pain.

Ahkmenrah's tomb.

It held more memories than any other place within the Museum. He wanted to be angry. Angry that Ahkmenrah had chosen his parents over them. Granted, he hadn't seen them in so long, but after everything that happened with them all?

The countless fights it took to save not only the Tablet but the Museum as well? The adventures they had been on. The laughs they shared. The jokes they told. They happiness they brought to each other…

All for what?

Nothing.

Yet Larry couldn't be angry at the young Pharaoh. No. He was with his family. He was happy. And for an unknown reason, as long as the night watch man thought of Ahkmenrah being happy...It eased the pain. Not a lot, and certainly not enough, but it did. He couldn't help the small smile that played at his lips – picturing the young King holding that gorgeous grin he wore all the time when they had been all there together...

That was enough for him, believing that Ahkmenrah was okay, but in truth he wished he could see the younger, or rather older male. See his smile, his beautiful eyes and soft, bronze coloured skin-

 _-Crash-_

Larry's eyes went wide when he heard a loud shattering sound coming from the Lobby. Reacting faster than he thought he ever could, he was by the spiral-like staircase within a mere fraction of a second – standing by the railing and looming over to see what happened.

However – what he saw made his heart stop.

There was a blinding glow of gold, shimmering in the dull lights of the Museum, as if bringing life back to the dead once more.

When the glowing began to die down, a loud roar came from Rex (his bones cracking from lack of use) as he stomped down from where he had stood still for many weeks.

There was a figure that had been standing in front of the Dinosaur.

In fact, on further inspection, there was two. They had been huddled over where the light had started and ended.

One was taller than the other, wearing a suit of armour and a helmet covering his features from view, though the metal work showed off his muscular form and the sword that rested against his hip showed tales of danger.

The other, however, was much different. He wore a pure black hoodie that was far too baggy for his slim frame and hung from him awkwardly, with his hood up it blocked away any image of his face. His legs were covered by dark grey jeans that were similar to his other clothing and were too big as well.

He seemed weaker than the one in armour, unsteady on his legs that wobbled with uneasiness. Hands shaking, he dropped a golden tablet to the floor, cracking the gloss work slightly with the impact.

It was only then that Larry realised the entire Museum was coming back to life. There was only one way that could happen…

The hooded man, if it was a man, slowly looked up from where he had been staring at the floor where the tablet lay, and practically see through grey eyes locked onto Larry's blue ones. A name slipped from Larry's mouth before he could stop it as the figure fell to the ground;

"Ahkmenrah?!"

 **Well there you have it. The first chapter. It's honestly up to you guys if you want this continued or not. Review and tell me if you want to see what happens next. Cheers for reading and my apologises about all the mistakes. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheers so much for all of the comments and support! It means a lot ;) I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I've had to rewrite it more than I would have liked, and in the end it got rushed. Sorry about that and all of the mistakes ahead! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Night at the museum.**

Side Effect. Chapter 2: A Young, sleeping homeless boy?

Larry was acting on impulse, he was sure of it, as he slide down the banister that separated him and the fallen Pharaoh. The leap he made once the quick journey down came to a sudden halt had to be not humanly possible. Yet before he got within a few feet, he skidded to a full stop.

The knight in, ironically, shining armour, tore off his helmet to reveal long, golden locks. He bent down in the nick of time to catch Ahkmenrah in his arms. Larry didn't know why, but a burst of rage over came him at this action. It couldn't have been…Jealously…Could it?

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Larry moved closer.

"My King?"

' _Oh you've got to be kidding me,'_ Larry's eyes narrowed once he realised that the man holding Ahkmenrah was none other than Sir Lancelot.

"Speak to me, my king?!" The long, locked blonde knight glanced up at Larry and glared at him.

Ignoring it, Larry moved to Ahkmenrah's other side and knelt down next to him.

"Ahk?" He spoke softly. The Egyptian looked completely different. He seemed to have lost a lot of weight, if that was possible for a mummy, there were dark circles under his eyes, his lips were chapped and not to mention the modern day clothing.

Pain filed eyes slowly fluttered open and Larry tried to not pay attention to the missed beat in his heart at the sight of them.

A bronze coloured hand gently reached up before it stroked the side of Larry's face. "Guardian of-"

The pharaoh's voice was raspy and dry, soon giving out as he coughed into his hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Lancelot asked with concern running across his face.

Larry slowly took everything in. "Get him some water, Lance-"

The knight didn't move.

"Now!" The night guard demanded, watching as Lance reluctantly fled to get some water. Larry kept his eyes on the blonde until he faded into the back ground, and a certain voice piped back up.

"L-Larry…"

He looked down and saw Ahkmenrah barely able to keep his eyes open. "Hey, just hang on, okay? Lance is going to get you some water-"

"There's no time," Ahk persisted. "The tablet…it's…it's in danger…you have to…protect….everyone~"

Larry watched helplessly as the young Pharaoh's eyes closed. Without even thinking, he checked for a pulse straight away and was thankful to feel one against his fingertips.

"What have you done?"

Without time to react, a dagger pressed against his throat, a cup of water splashing to the floor.

"If you've hurt him," Lance's voice burned with venom. "I swear on the life of King Arthur that I shall strike you down!"

Larry gently placed Ahk onto the floor before holding up his hands. "He passed out. He looked exhausted."

Suddenly, the sound of horse hooves clapping against the waxed floor shot out and both Lance and Larry looked towards the noise. If he didn't have a dagger to his throat then Larry would have hugged the man sitting on top of Texas.

Teddy looked down at them with a stern glance. "Now lad," he looked at Lance. "Lawrence would never hurt the young Pharaoh, so why don't you put that dagger away, hmm?"

Larry didn't think that Lancelot was going to follow the order given, but ever so slowly he pulled it away before sheathing it.

Teddy smiled. "Would someone like to tell me why we're all alive again?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Larry mumbled as he turned to Lance. "Why are you here?"

Lance looked like he was about to say something, but a sudden groan that came from Ahk stopped them all.

"He doesn't look too good, Lawrence." Teddy stated the obvious.

"I know." Larry replied. He stood up and picked the younger up in his arms, surprised that he barely weighed a thing. He was literally skin and bones. "I'm taking him and the tablet to his tomb."

"Here lad," Teddy moved off of Texas and patted the saddle. "Jump on, she'll get you there before you know."

Nodding, Larry somehow managed to climb onto the mare with Ahkmenrah still in his arms. It was an impressive win.

Teddy placed the tablet on Ahkmenrah's chest and gave the night guard a wink. "Take care of him."

"I will." And with that, Texas charged towards the Egyptian exhibit.

Sir Lancelot stood there with his mouth slightly agape. "I should be the one riding the horse with my King." If a wax figure could pout, then Lance was certainly doing so right then and there.

Teddy tapped his shoulder a few times. "Jealously will get you nowhere, lad."

* * *

Texas came to a halt and practically threw both Larry and Ahkmenrah off. "Thanks, Texas." He grumbled. Ahk was otherwise still unconscious.

Then something suddenly dawned on Larry. Why would Texas buck like that…unless-?

The tall, black statues that lined the exhibit began to move towards them, spears pointed at Larry. "Wow!" He pulled Ahkmenrah close. "I'm not hurting him!" He reassured, but they continued to march towards him.

Turning away from the massive Anubis', Larry ran to the open Sarcophagus and placed the slumbering Pharaoh inside.

Grabbing the tablet, he held it up and the Anubis' stopped.

"Me no hurt-y Ahkmenrah!" Larry was positive that if he had to speak any simpler he would have lowered the whole IQ of the Museum. They seemed to pause, however, looking between him and the Sarcophagus. "I promise I would never hurt Ahkmenrah."

It took a while, but eventually they moved away. Breathing a sigh of relief, Larry put the tablet back where it belonged on the wall before returning to Ahkmenrah who was still asleep.

"You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

After almost being killed by Lance and then the Anubis', Larry was slow in his movements around the museum. He was glad to see everyone come back to life and greet him like they always did. He had also wanted to stay with Ahkmenrah until he woke up, but knowing that things would be hectic with everyone being alive again, he had decided to simply go back before dawn.

He was right about the hectic factor. Rex had trashed the place by the time he came back down the stairway, Lance was trying to climb onto his back to "tame the beast," as he called it. Teddy was with Sac, Oct and Jed were reuniting by having a small battle for old times sake which would probably turn violent knowing them, and everyone else was running around like it was their last night.

Which Larry wasn't sure if it was or not. Ahkmenrah couldn't stay, could he? Neither could Lance, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy with that nut job leaving. How was he going to explain to Dr McPhee that the once empty tomb was now full again – and (oh yeah) a knight from Camelot was on the back on a T-Rex?

Running a hand through his hair, it was ten minutes before dawn and everyone was surprisingly settling down, he made his way back to the tomb. Inside the Anubis' were already still and didn't even bother to turn their head to face him.

He peered down at the beautiful, bronze skin coloured pharaoh and smiled. It had been way too long, a month or not, he missed the king.

Ahkmenrah looked so peaceful and calm, but he also looked like he had been through hell. How on earth both he and Lancelot get all the way to America without burning up thanks to the sun he didn't know.

Suddenly, the tablet shined brightly and everything in the museum went still.

Looking back down, Larry didn't want to admit it, but out of everyone, he had missed the Pharaoh the most. He would be sure to get answers tomorrow night as to why they had made the journey here in the first place. Reaching down, he stroked the younger's face and watched him lean into the touch…

Wait…

…Ahkmenrah lent into his hand…

He was breathing…?

…He wasn't turning into a mummy…

And it was dawn.

So then why was Ahk still breathing?

"There you are!" McPhee's voice did little to force Larry away from who he was staring at. "Why on earth is there a knight on top of the T-rex?!"

The high pitched sigh came from the Doctor as the night guard didn't pay him any mind. He came and stood by Larry, slowly looking at where he was staring at, he almost fainted. "Larry; why is there a young homeless boy in a Sarcophagus?!"

For the life of him, Larry didn't know how to answer;

Ahkmenrah was alive.

 **Well dang, did not see that one coming! :D Sorry again for the mistakes but I'm so tired I think I'm going to collapse. :(Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get posted. :) Tell me if you want me to continue.**


End file.
